


Powerless

by WaitingForTheDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, But then Luci happens, Castiel's an alien superhero, Dean is a Good Brother, Likeable Antagonist, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam has no powers, Sam is eighteen, Superhero Castiel (Supernatural), Superhero Dean Winchester, Superhero Michael, Supervillain Lucifer, and he's sad, at least that's the goal here, isn't that cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Dean Winchester has powers. He's this amazing superhero who constantly saves America from The Devil. Dean's got looks, powers, and fame. And Sam? Sam's got depression and a grand total of zero superpowers. He's nothing but a burden.It'll take a supervillain to convince him otherwise.Author: Garter
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy what's up guys? I was so pissed I couldn't find superhero AUs for Samifer, so I decided to write one! Add this fic to my to-do list.

“…with no casualties, thanks to the Hunter and the Archangel. This was the third attempt at an attack this week made by the Devil. How long until he realizes-”

Sam turned the news off as he heard Dean enter the house. As the older Winchester walked in, Sam plastered a smile on his face.

“Hey, Sammy. How was school?” Dean asked.

“Great,” Sam lied. School had ended almost six hours before. “I made pasta, if you want any.”

“Thanks,” Dean smiled. He opened the fridge and pulled out the container and got a fork. He didn’t bother to heat the pasta up. Dean sat on the couch next to Sam. “Did you see the news?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “You and Michael saved Baltimore. Again.”

“Mhm.” The older Winchester grinned. “Beat the Devil’s ass again.”

“Good for you.” Sam ran a hand through his hair.

Dean noticed. “You need a haircut.”

“I keep forgetting,” Sam said. “And it’s not like you’re here to remind me. What with saving the country and all.”

“True,” Dean laughed, missing the remorse in his brother’s voice. “The Hunter never rests.”

Sam nodded. “One day I’d like to tell my friends at school who you really are.”

“Maybe someday,” Dean said. “It’s even harder for me.”

“How so?” Sam snorted. “The only friends you have are Michael and Castiel, and they both know your secret.”

Dean shrugged. “If I could tell everyone my secret, I’d have a lot more women over.”

Sam shook his head. “At least you get laid.”

“You’ll get yours someday,” Dean promised. “But for now, you’re only eighteen. Still in high school.”

“Not for long.”

“Long enough,” Dean said. “You don’t need to worry about sex.”

Sam bit his lip. “Why don’t I have powers?” he asked.

Dean sighed. They’d had the conversation many times. “I don’t know, Sam.”

“Mom and Dad had powers. You have powers. Where are mine?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m not special,” Sam said.

“You’re very special,” Dean replied.

“If I had powers…” Sam began.

“Don’t,” Dean said.

“If I had powers, maybe I wouldn’t be so miserable,” Sam said.

Dean went quiet. “Have you talked to your therapist?” he asked.

Sam laughed hollowly. “Haven’t seen her in ages. Couldn’t tell her half the shit in my life. Couldn’t tell her about the powers.”

Dean nodded. “Still, you could get help for the depression.”

“It doesn’t change anything,” Sam said. He shook his head. “I’m going to bed. It’s nearly ten o’clock.”

Dean nodded again, not knowing what to say except “Good night. I love you.”

Sam had the habit of waking up at five in the morning to jog to the nearby diner, eat breakfast there, and go to school. When he felt particularly sad, he’d wake up at four and add a walk in the woods to the agenda.

Today was feeling like a woods day.

Sam pulled on an Iron Maiden T-shirt and some sweatpants and tied his hair back into a small ponytail. He went out the front door, careful not to wake Dean, and headed toward the woods.

After a bit, he started toward the diner, but the smell of smoke caught his attention. It was too early for a barbecue. Sam looked to his left and saw flames rising across the street. The bank was on fire.

There wasn’t an emergency vehicle in sight, but there was a person in the window. Sam’s stomach flipped. His own mother had died in a fire. This lady could be a mother, too. Without even looking for traffic, Sam bolted across the street and touched the bank door.

Hot.

The fire was probably right behind the door, and that’s why the woman was trapped inside. Sam would have to break the glass windows for her. But with what?

There wasn’t time to think. Sam shielded his eyes, ran into the window at full speed, and threw himself against it. The glass shattered, and he tumbled inside. His body felt like it had a million paper cuts. He looked to the woman, who didn’t even say thank-you or offer to help him up. She just leapt through the opening in the glass and left.

His entire body in pain, Sam struggled to stand up. Strong arms helped him up from behind. “Thanks,” Sam said, turning to his savior. He gasped.

The man who had helped him up was the same man who was called The Devil in papers across America.

“You’re welcome,” The Devil said.

The bank door flew open, and Dean entered in his hero costume. He stopped upon seeing Sam. “Sam?” Dean asked in disbelief.

The Devil looked at Dean. “Oh, Hunter. I was wondering when you’d show up. You know each other?”

Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights. “No.”

“Sam saved my hostage,” The Devil said. He looked at Dean. “Where’s Michael?”

Sam frowned. How did The Devil know the Archangel’s identity?

“Right here,” Michael’s voice said from behind. How’d he even get in?

Sam took a step backwards, right onto some very sharp glass. Blood spurted out from his heel.

The Devil laughed. “Brilliant.” He caught Sam’s arm as the world slowly faded into fuzzy blackness.

Sam woke up in minimal pain in a very comfortable bed. “Dean?” he asked, opening his eyes.

“Is that the Hunter’s name?” The Devil’s voice said, amused. “No, I’m afraid it’s not him. It’s only me, your friendly neighborhood Satan.”

Sam sat up and looked at The Devil. “Where’s Dean?” he asked. “And Michael?”

“They’re fine.” The Devil waved a dismissive hand. “They got away. Couldn’t land a hit on me, though, since I had you. You must be important to them.”

Sam laughed at that. “I’m not important.”

The Devil raised an eyebrow but changed the subject. “Your name is Sam, hm? I’m Lucifer. And yes, it’s my actual name.”

“Why am I here?” Sam asked.

“Because you’re the perfect hostage,” Lucifer grinned. “Tell me, what is your relationship with the Hunter? With Dean?”

“I’m not telling,” Sam said.

Lucifer smiled. “I could always put the glass back in you,” he said. He laughed at Sam’s surprised look. “Did you not realize I had healed you?”

“No,” Sam admitted. “I didn’t know villains could heal.”

“I can heal,” Lucifer said. “Now, I’ll ask again. What’s your relationship with the Hunter?”

Sam hesitated. “He’s my brother,” he finally said.

Lucifer looked surprised that he’d answered. “Why would you tell me so easily?”

“Because I don’t want glass shards in my body,” Sam said. “See, unlike my brother, I’m not a hero. I’m selfish like that.”

“Thinking about your own survival is not selfish,” Lucifer said. “Killing innocent people to get revenge on your brother is selfish. I’m talking about Michael.”

Sam furrowed his brows. “Michael is your brother?” he asked.

“Yep,” Lucifer said. “Anyway, you might as well get comfortable. You’re going to be here for a while, my little bargaining chip.”

“What a cute nickname,” Sam deadpanned, and Lucifer laughed. It made Sam smile despite himself. “Do I get to nickname you?”

“Maybe,” Lucifer said. “What do you have in mind?”

“I don’t have anything in mind,” Sam said. “I didn’t think you’d say that.”

“Well, one thing you’ll learn about me, Sam, is that unlike my brother, I actually have a sense of humor. Twisted as it may be, it exists.” Lucifer smiled at Sam.

“Apparently,” Sam said. “If I’m your bargaining chip, you’d do well not to kill me. Even if I’m very annoying.”

“So?” Lucifer asked.

Sam grinned. “So what’s stopping me from singing Get Scared songs at the top of my lungs?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Lucifer said, unfazed. “We should have a karaoke night.”

Sam sat back, defeated. “Hm.”

“Do you want something to eat?” Lucifer asked, disappearing into another room.

“No,” Sam said, despite being very hungry.

Lucifer came back with broccoli cheddar soup and a small side salad. “These are for you if you change your mind.” He set them by the bed.

Sam couldn’t resist picking them up and diving into them, which amused Lucifer. “Where am I, anyway?” Sam asked.

“My lair,” Lucifer said.

“For real.”

“Yes, for real,” Lucifer said. “The place is a maze. Good luck trying to get out.”

“Your nickname should be the Minotaur, then,” Sam said.

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Lucifer said back. “Do you like the soup? I made it myself.”

“You did? It’s very good,” Sam said.

Lucifer beamed. “I poisoned it,” he joked.

“I thought I smelled almonds,” Sam joked back.

It took Lucifer a minute, but then he grinned. “Oh, I get it,” he said. “Because almonds and cyanide smell very similar. Clever, Sam. You’re a smart one.”

Sam smiled widely, blushing slightly at being called smart. “Thanks.”

Lucifer stood. “I’ll be right back. You can play on my iPad if you get bored. I had to take and destroy your phone, sorry.”

Sam frowned. “Wait, where are you going?”

“I have to water the plants,” Lucifer said, “or they’ll die. Stupid bastards.”

Sam barked out a laugh. “You know, one time Dean killed a cactus from lack of water.”

Lucifer smiled. “That’s a feat.”

“Isn’t it?” Sam smiled back. He reached for the iPad. “Password?”

“Seven two seven one,” Lucifer replied before disappearing.

Sam played Subway Surfers and lost track of time. He even forgot he was with a supervillain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci's not a typical villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter 2.

“I’d love to help save your beloved brother and only living family member from America’s most dangerous criminal, but unfortunately the season finale of my favorite soap opera is on, and therefore I cannot help you.”

That’s basically what Michael told Dean when the Winchester asked for help getting Sam out of The Devil’s clutches. And since Dean didn’t have the guts to say “Fuck your soap operas” (out loud, at least), he watched Michael fly off into the sky toward his base camp.

Luckily Dean had a more compassionate friend to call upon.

“Dean?” Castiel’s tired voice answered the phone on the second ring. “This better be important.”

“Have you been asleep?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Castiel sighed. “I work evening and night, which means morning time is snooze time.”

“I know what that means,” Dean said. “Cas, I need help.”

“And I need sleep,” Castiel mumbled.

“The Devil took Sam.”

There was a pause at the end of the phone, and suddenly Castiel didn’t sound tired anymore. “How do you know?”

“Because I was there,” Dean said bitterly, recounting the story to his friend.

“Do you know where he took him?” Castiel asked.

“No idea,” Dean sighed. “I’m sitting in a back alley right now. Michael ditched me for The Young and the Restless. Apparently it’s more important than my brother’s life.”

“He’s wrong,” Castiel said. It sounded like he was in a car.

“Are you driving?” Dean asked accusingly. “You got your license revoked, didn’t you?”

“It wasn’t my fault,” Castiel said, as if that mattered. “If they truly didn’t want me driving, they would have taken my car instead.”

That was not how it worked, but Dean didn’t feel like explaining that. “Yeah, okay. I just… do you even know where I am?”

“I always know where you are, Dean.” There was the sound of a honk on the other end of the phone followed by Castiel yelling an apology and an insult in the same breath.

“What if Sam’s hurt?” Dean asked. “More hurt than the glass he had in him last time I saw him. Sam doesn’t have any powers, he can’t fight The Devil off.”

“We will find him,” Castiel promised. “I’m parked out front. Do you see me?”

Dean left his spot in the alley and looked around the front of the buildings. Castiel’s yellow Mustang was easy to spot. “Yeah, I see you. I’m hanging up now.” Dean walked over to Castiel and opened the passenger door. “Where are we going?”

“Where everyone goes for information,” Castiel said, and he started driving.

“Do you wanna stop for food first?” Dean asked, immediately realizing his mistake.

Castiel looked at him funny. “I am an alien. I do not need food like you do.”

“Yeah, I know. I just forgot. I’m worried about Sam.”

Castiel nodded. “It’s alright. We will find him.”

“We better,” Dean said. They rode in silence before stopping at a small sweets shop. Then they got out and entered.

Gabriel looked up to the sound of the bells. “Welcome to Candyland,” he said. “Hi, Dean Bean. Hi, Cassie. What can I do you for?”

“We need information,” Castiel said.

“I probably has it,” Gabriel nodded. The shop was empty, so he added, “Anything for my two favorite heroes.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “You’re a superhero too.”

Gabriel made a “eh” face. “I have powers. But I don’t save the city with them. Ergo, I am no hero. Just an informant. Whatcha need?”

“The Devil took Sam,” Dean blurted.

Gabriel hummed. “Why would Luci want him?” he asked.

“You’re Michael’s and Lucifer’s brother. You tell me,” Dean said.

“We want answers,” Castiel added.

Gabriel laughed. “Slow your roll, Casserole,” he said. “You too, Deano. I know lots a’ things, but I don’t know everything. What specifically are you asking for?”

“Where is Lucifer’s base?” Dean asked.

“You mean Hell?” Gabriel snorted. “Mike’s got Heaven, Luci’s got Hell. Hell is… I really don’t know. Sorry.”

“Any idea?” Dean asked, growing irritated.

“It’s probably underground,” Gabriel said, “but beyond that, I have no clue.”

Castiel nodded. He was a lot more patient than Dean was. “Gabriel, do you have a way to contact Lucifer?”

Gabriel pulled a face. “Technically yes,” he said, “but I haven’t used it in a while.”

“Let me talk to him,” Dean said.

“What, and have you piss him off so he’ll want to hurt Sam more?” Gabriel asked. He pointed to his head. “Think, buddy. I know intelligence isn’t your power, but you’ve gotta have a G factor somewhere.”

“I need to make sure Sam is okay,” Dean said. He sounded pained. “Please.”

Gabriel sighed. “We gotta set up some rules first.”

Sam looked up from Subway Surfers as Lucifer entered the room. The avatar Sam was playing as ran into a subway car, causing a Game Over. “How were your plants?” he asked, putting the iPad aside. “You were gone for a long time.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you needed constant company,” Lucifer retorted. “I was taking a shower. Relaxation after robbery.”

“If you mean the bank thing, that wasn’t a robbery. You didn’t take anything,” Sam said.

“I took you,” Lucifer pointed out.

“Why didn’t you take money, anyway?” Sam asked.

“I don’t want money. I let it burn,” Lucifer said. “It’s insured, so the civilians don’t lose anything at all. It just tarnishes Michael’s record.”

Sam snorted. “You’re a terrible villain,” he said.

Lucifer looked at him seriously. “I never said I was a villain.”

“But the media says you are,” Sam said.

Lucifer shrugged. “Do they? I don’t pay attention.” It was clear he already knew that though, and now he was in a foul mood.

“I’m sorry,” Sam said.

“Don’t apologize. I’m the villain,” Lucifer said sourly.

Before Sam could respond, the Jackson Pollock painting on the wall vibrated. The younger Winchester jumped.

Lucifer smiled a little. “Finally calling, is he? Don’t suppose it’s got anything to do with you, Sam.” He pressed the picture frame a few times, and the painting was replaced with the images of Dean, Castiel, and another man whom Sam had seen before but didn’t know the name of.

“Hi, Luci,” the man said.

Lucifer smiled. “Hello, Gabriel.”

“I’m currently being held hostage at my own shop by two lame-ass superheroes who want to speak to you and a certain someone else,” Gabriel said.

“I can see that,” Lucifer said. “What do these lame-ass heroes want?”

“Where’s Sam?” Dean asked.

Gabriel looked at Dean. “Did I not say that I was to do the talking?”

“Sam’s right here,” Lucifer said, putting a hand on Sam’s shoulder to silently tell him to sit up. Sam did.

“Don’t touch him, you son of a bitch,” Dean growled.

“Hey, that insults me, too, remember?” Gabriel frowned.

Lucifer chuckled. “Sam, meet my brother Gabriel. He’s much better than Michael. Speaking of the almighty Archangel, where is Mister Holier-Than-Thou?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Dean said. “Sam, are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine,” Sam said. “Lucifer healed me and everything. No more glass.”

“Did Lucifer hurt you?”

“No,” Sam said.

“You don’t have to lie,” Dean pressed.

“I’m not,” Sam said. “I just woke up like an hour or so ago, and I ate, and I played Subway Surfers. That’s all.”

“Subway Surfers?” Castiel asked, confused.

“It’s a game,” Gabriel explained.

Dean furrowed his brows. “Why did you play Subway Surfers?”

“Because I was bored,” Sam said. “Is the bank okay?”

“Who cares about the bank? Are _you_ okay?” Dean asked.

“I literally stated multiple times that I am fine,” Sam deadpanned, and Lucifer laughed.

“Where are you?” Dean asked.

“Lucifer’s lair,” Sam said.

“Yeah, but where?”

“I have no idea.”

“Are you underground?”

“I don’t fucking know!” Sam said. “Shouldn’t you be out saving people?”

“I’m trying to save you,” Dean said.

“From what?” Sam snorted. “I shouldn’t be a priority, as I am perfectly fine. Have I mentioned I’m perfectly fine?”

“No, you haven’t,” Gabriel grinned.

“Lucifer, if you hurt Sam, I swear…” Dean started.

“I get it,” Lucifer said. “I’m not hurting Sam. We’re just hanging out.”

“And I’m supposed to trust you?” Dean demanded.

Lucifer darkened. “I guess not. I am the villain, after all.”

“Lucifer,” Sam began, but a glare from the so-called villain shut him up.

“I’ll see you around, Gabe. Goodbye, Hunter. Goodbye, Seraphim.” Lucifer pressed the picture frame, and the picture dissolved.

“Lucifer,” Sam said again.

Lucifer sent him a withering glare. “I’m going out,” he said. “Do whatever. I don’t care.” He left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel upset just because Luci's upset.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Lucifer!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter??? I'm on fire! Ha.

Dean was not happy with how the conversation went.

“Look on the bright side,” Gabriel said. “Sam’s alive. That’s good.”

“But The Devil still has him,” Dean grumped.

“Could be worse. He could be stuck in outer space.”

“That’s not bad,” Castiel said.

“Oh, right. I forgot you weren’t from Earth,” Gabriel said.

“There must be some way to track Lucifer to his base,” Dean said. “We could follow him?”

Gabriel shook his head. “Luci’s got invisibility.”

“Bug him?”

“You can try, but it’s never worked before.”

“There must be something,” Dean said.

Castiel stiffened. “Hate to interrupt your planning, but I sense a change in the birds.”

“What?” Gabriel said.

Dean looked at Castiel. “Too many or too few?”

“Too few,” Castiel replied. “Near Florida’s southern coast.”

“Great. It’s probably a freak hurricane from that Boreas villain,” Dean huffed. “What’s this got to do with me?”

“It doesn’t,” Castiel said, “but I’m the most powerful water hero in the area. I should go stop the hurricane before it touches land.”

“But you need to help me find Sam,” Dean protested.

“I’ll help after,” Castiel said. “I’m beaming to Palm Beach.” He disappeared.

Dean muttered under his breath: “Stupid teleportation ports.”

Gabriel shook his head. “They’re very useful and eco-friendly.”

Dean shot him a look.

Gabriel returned it. “Just sayin’.”

It was dark out when Lucifer got back. Not that Sam could see the sky, but the clock said nine PM. The not-villain stumbled inside the room with all the grace of a baby elephant.

Sam tried not to laugh as he assessed the situation. “Um… are you okay?” he asked.

Lucifer looked at him with unfocused eyes. “Yeah, ‘m fine,” he slurred.

“Oh, God, you’re drunk.”

“Not God. ‘m the Devil, baby,” Lucifer grinned. He leaned against a wall and held his side. “Hm.”

“What?” Sam asked. “Are you in pain?”

“I dunno,” the Devil shrugged.

Sam sighed. He was very good at dealing with drunk men, thanks to his father, but it had been a while. “Where did you go?” he asked, slowly inching his way toward Lucifer.

“Out,” the man replied helpfully.

“Where, out? What place did you visit? Did you go to a bar?”

“Yeah. I did,” Lucifer said. “Had a couple drinks.”

Sam frowned. “Is the bar still standing? Did you use your powers?” he reached for Lucifer’s side.

The older man batted his hand away. “Don’t touch me. I’m sacred.”

Sam pulled his hand back. “Did you use your powers?” he repeated.

“Not fire,” Lucifer slurred. “Just heat.”

“Mhm,” Sam said. “And what did you do with the heat?”

Lucifer giggled. “I burned some people alive.” He closed his eyes. “Haven’t killed on purpose in a long time. I felt bad. So I drank. They gave me free drinks! I think I scared them.” He giggled again.

Sam furrowed his brows. “How many people did you kill?” he asked.

Lucifer thought for a moment. “Uh… less than twenty.” Sam nodded as if that was the perfect answer. He reached for Lucifer’s side again, but the Devil hissed at him like a cat and said, “No.”

The clothes underneath Lucifer’s hand at his side were turning red. “Let’s play a game,” Sam said calmly. “Do you know how to play Concentration?”

“No repeats,” Lucifer crowed. He held out his hands, one slick with blood.

Sam grabbed Lucifer by the good side and spun him around to face the wall. Before Lucifer could register what had happened, Sam ripped the man’s shirt off to reveal a long gash. “You’re hurt,” Sam accused.

Lucifer looked at the injury, surprised. “Oh. That must be where the knife hit me,” he said. “Red is my favorite color.”

“Mine too,” Sam said. “Stay very still like a statue, okay?”

“I can’t. I have ADHD,” Lucifer said.

Sam went over to Lucifer’s bathroom and got the first-aid kit. He cleaned out the wound and was relieved to see it wasn’t as bad as it looked. Though the gash was long, it was not deep. It didn’t even look like it would need stitches. Sam took the gauze wrap and wrapped it around Lucifer’s waist. “There,” he said. “Now go lie down.”

Lucifer made a face but thankfully did as he was told. Sam went into the kitchen area and got a glass of water. “Drink,” he told Lucifer. “Where do you keep the Advil?”

Lucifer snickered. “Ooh, Sam’s doing drugs,” he sang. “So bad.”

“That’s me, I’m bad,” Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Where are your pills?”

“Kitchen,” Lucifer said. “By the… the big heat box. The small square Lucifer. The hot cube.”

“The oven,” Sam clarified, opening the cabinets above the stove for the pills. He took two Advil and put them in a bowl. Then he put the bowl on the nightstand. “These are for tomorrow,” he told Lucifer.

“Mmkay,” Lucifer said. “I’m tired.”

“Then sleep.”

“But I’m lonely,” Lucifer pouted. “You’re my only friend. Will you stay with me?”

Sam felt a pang of... something in his chest. “Of course,” he said. He climbed into the bed beside Lucifer.

“Yay,” the older man cheered. He curled up the best he could with the bandages and closed his eyes.

Sam was up for a little bit longer, but he eventually fell asleep by the not-villain’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had a Luci in my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a boring, but very necessary chapter.

Dean didn’t sleep very well that night. Actually, he didn’t sleep at all. He stayed up most of the night texting Gabriel, but the man eventually stopped responding (likely because he fell asleep). Michael wouldn’t answer Dean’s texts or calls. Dean kept the Florida news on all night to watch Castiel work, and by the time the hurricane was taken care of, Castiel was too exhausted to even sign autographs like he normally did after saving people, so Dean didn’t bother him. He tried calling Sam’s phone, but it said the number was unavailable. Lucifer must’ve done something to the phone.

Alone with his thoughts, Dean wondered if maybe Sam would’ve been safer if Dean hadn’t joined the Angel League of Heroes. Dean’s parents were never part of ALH, and neither was he until Michael offered him a position. Castiel had dropped out of ALH and went rogue about a year after Dean’s father died.

That was the other thing. When Dean was four, and had just presented his powers, his mother Mary said he’d be Sam’s protector until Sam had presented his own powers. She didn’t trust John with the kids since when it wasn’t hero time, John would usually be at the bar. Then there was that fire while John wasn’t home, and Dean could only save his mom or his brother, both of whom were trapped in Sam’s nursery. Dean said goodbye to his mother, picked up Sam, and left. His mother had called “Thank you” and “I love you” as he flew away with his brother in his arms.

“You did all you could,” John had told Dean. He didn’t blame himself for Mary’s death; rather, he blamed himself for not being there. So he drank even more, until he was out of commission as a hero. He eventually died from liver failure. Sam had been there when it happened. Dean was out training with Bobby.

Then a couple months after Sam turned sixteen, Bobby got blown up while saving the Capitol building in DC from a bunch of villains. He succeeded, at least.

Sam was all Dean had left. Dean had sworn that he’d always be there to protect Sam, and look what happened. The most notorious villain in the States had gotten ahold of him. Great.

Dean took out a beer from the fridge. He drank often, but nothing like his father. He was careful of that.

It was eight AM when Michael finally called. Dean answered right away.

“Good morning, Dean,” Michael said.

“I guess,” Dean replied. “I can’t find Sam.”

“I’m sure he’s alright,” Michael said. “Victor supposedly died on Y&R last night. Do you think he’ll be back? He’s done this before.”

“I don’t know,” Dean said, then bravely added, “and I don’t really care. My brother is missing, in the hands of _your_ brother, so I have bigger things to worry about.”

“I suppose you do,” Michael agreed, though he sounded displeased. “He’s not technically missing. He’s in Lucifer’s Hell, is he not? So we find the lair, we find him.”

“Then help me find the lair,” Dean said.

Michael sighed deeply. “I wish it were that easy,” he said. “He could be anywhere in the States. Maybe even outside the States. Who knows?”

“You’re his brother, don’t you know anything?” Dean asked, desperation creeping into his voice.

“Well, no, but,” Michael started, then paused. “Hang on, I’m getting a call from Casper, Wyoming. The chief of police. I’ll call you back.” He hung up. A few minutes later, he called back. “We’ve got a case. In a bar, seven people were killed from heated liquidation of the organs. Sounds like my brother. You might get some information there.”

Dean sighed. “Alright,” he said. “But I’m only going for information. When do we leave?”

Lucifer woke up to a pounding headache. “Fuck,” he said.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Sam’s voice said from the kitchen. “Advil’s on the nightstand. Careful of your stab wound.”

The events of the previous night slowly came to Lucifer as he downed the Advil with what remained in the cup of water. “You helped me.”

Sam’s voice said, “So?”

“You could’ve left,” Lucifer said.

Sam poked his head around. “You said this place was a maze. I’m hopeless with directions.”

“You didn’t even try to leave,” Lucifer accused.

“I guess you’re right,” Sam said. “Never thought of it.”

Lucifer grunted. “Where’d you learn these first-aid skills?” he asked.

“My brother,” Sam replied, disappearing into the kitchen again. “Though, I’m sure you can use your healing powers now that you’re sober.”

“I can on the knife wound,” Lucifer said, “because it’s external. Can’t do anything for the headache, though.”

“Take the Advil.”

“I already did. Just now.” Lucifer unwrapped the gauze and put a hand on the gash, concentrating his energy into healing it. His eyes glowed red as the skin fused together again.

“I made scrambled eggs,” Sam said. He came in with a plate for him and Lucifer. “You didn’t have bacon, though.” He set the plates down and went back into the kitchen for drinks. “You get water, because you drank too much yesterday. I get to steal your milk.”

Lucifer snorted. “What, you my mommy now?” he asked.

Sam came in and shrugged. “I dunno. Do moms do this? Mine died when I was little. In a fire.”

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer said.

“You didn’t do it,” Sam said. “It was the microwave. Malfunctioned. You do have fire powers, though, don’t you?”

“Fire and heat,” Lucifer nodded. “I can also heal external wounds and turn things invisible. And I can fly, but not very well. I have a fear of heights. Well, technically it’s a fear of the fall. But you know.”

Sam smiled and ate some eggs. “You’re chatty,” he said. “Does this mean you forgive me for calling you a villain?”

Lucifer smiled slightly and took up his plate. “I was never mad at you, Sam. I was more mad at Michael.”

“Why?” Sam asked, but Lucifer just shook his head. It was clear the discussion was over, so Sam respected that and asked, “Where’d you get the magical painting-slash-phone thing?”

“My brother Gabriel made it for me, when I left the Angel League of Heroes,” Lucifer said. “So we could still talk without Michael knowing.”

“You were in ALH?” Sam asked, surprised.

Lucifer nodded. “Once upon a time, I was a so-called hero,” he said. “And don’t ask what happened, because I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sam nodded. “Alright. How many other brothers do you have?”

“Just one other, but he’s dead,” Lucifer said. “The superhero aide Healstone. Raphael. He could heal anything except death. Hell, he could heal cancer. But the catch was, he couldn’t heal himself. He didn’t fight villains, he went around the world to hospitals and healed. But he had leukemia and… yeah. He was an alright guy.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said.

Lucifer shrugged. “It happens.” He finished his eggs. “Is your brother nice?”

“Misguided, but nice,” Sam nodded. “Why?”

“Do you miss him? He seemed worried about you.”

“I mean, yeah, I miss him,” Sam said. “Why do you ask, though?”

“I thought having you would affect Michael,” Lucifer said, “but it hasn’t. So I don’t see a reason why I should keep you here against your will if it doesn’t do anyone good.”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t mind. You seem like you needed me.” He remembered how the night before, Lucifer called Sam his ‘only friend’. “Maybe let me talk to Dean, though. And I’ll need to go to school.” He frowned.

Lucifer saw the frown. “What’s wrong with school?” he asked.

“I’m not really well-liked there,” Sam admitted.

Lucifer thought for a moment. “I could teach you,” he said. “Homeschool, but this isn’t your home. I have a degree.”

Sam looked surprised. “You do?” he asked.

“Of course,” Lucifer nodded. “I have a few, actually. The only thing I’m not qualified to teach is physical education.”

“I already have that credit,” Sam said. “Would you really teach me?”

“Sure,” Lucifer said. “If you want. I love teaching.”

Sam grinned. “Awesome,” he said.

Lucifer smiled back. “Very.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom used to watch Y&R. Victor was the only name from it I remember.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets homeschooled!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter cuz I can't sleep.

The dead people were still at the bar. Since their death was obviously due to superpowers, they were left for the heroes.

“They look like they could just be sleeping,” Dean said. “That is, if they weren’t so damn warm. And they still had eyes.”

“The Devil is a monster,” Michael said. “He always has been.” He shook his head. “These poor people. The youngest body looks about twenty years old.”

“That’s underage,” Dean commented. He started searching for clues. His cell rang in his pocket, but it was an unknown number, so he ignored it.

“There’s someone outside,” Michael said. “I’ll go talk to him.” He left.

The number called again, so Dean answered. “Hello?”

“Dean,” Sam’s voice said.

“Sam!” Dean gasped. “Sammy, are you okay? Where are you?”

“I’m fine,” Sam said. “I just wanted to let you know I’m okay. Lucifer gave me a phone I can use to call you anytime. It’s untraceable, so don’t even try. I just… we thought maybe you’d feel better if you could talk to me.”

“Yeah,” Dean said. A voice in the background said something.

“Hold on,” Sam told the voice.

“Was that Lu… The Devil?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said. “What?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“No, not you. Luce,” Sam said, and Dean frowned at the nickname. “Yeah. Okay. Dean, he wants to talk to you.”

“Oh,” Dean said.

Then Lucifer’s voice came on. “Hi, Dean.”

“Hello.”

“Is Michael there?” Lucifer asked.

“No, he’s nearby. Not right here, though.”

“Okay,” Lucifer said. He didn’t give an indication of whether that was good or bad. “You’re probably at the bar, then.”

“What bar?” Dean lied.

Lucifer laughed. “Don’t give me that shit. Look, I’m really sorry about the people I killed. You deserve answers. I can’t give the heroes anything they don’t know, for my own safety, but I can give you something to give the families more peace.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “Why?”

“Why not?” was the cryptic answer. “While I was… killing people, I got stabbed. I hid the knife. If you run DNA on it, you can give the public the identity of The Devil. Then it’s only a matter of finding me. Which you won’t be able to do, but the public doesn’t know that.” He then gave the location of the knife.

“This is a trap,” Dean accused.

“I’m not like that,” Lucifer said. “But believe it to be one if you wish. I’m just giving you an option. I put the knife in an evidence bag and everything. My blood is preserved. And for the record, I really am sorry about the kills. But I know you won’t believe that.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” Dean said.

“Just do me a favor?” Lucifer said. “I mean, you probably will ignore this, but I’d really like it if you didn’t tell Michael that we talked. He’ll only get mad at me, and quite possibly at you, and that wouldn’t be good for either of us.”

“I’ll think about it,” Dean said.

“Hi, Dean, it’s Sam again,” Sam’s voice came back. “Lucifer had to go check on the cookies. The oven started beeping.”

“Cookies?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said. “They’re snickerdoodle, and now the kitchen’s a mess. I’ll talk to you later, Dean. Don’t forget to save this number. Love ya.”

“Love you too,” Dean said, and Sam hung up. Dean quickly saved the number as Michael waltzed in.

“The hell are you on your phone for?” Michael scowled. “We’re on a case.”

“I was… getting the camera up,” Dean lied, quickly getting the camera up. “For pictures of the bodies.”

“Fine,” Michael said. He kept looking for clues.

Dean bit his lip and went over to where Lucifer said the knife would be. It was nearly impossible to find, unless you were specifically looking for it. Dean pulled the bag with the knife out. “I, uh… Archangel, I found something.”

Michael came over. “Nice,” he said. He didn’t question the bag. “We can run DNA on it. How much you wanna bet it’s The Devil’s blood?”

“Um, a lot,” Dean said.

Michael grinned. “Good work. Let’s hand this over to the authorities, then, and call it a day.”

“Sure.” Dean handed him the bag. “Did you hear about Florida?”

“The hurricane?” Michael said. “Yeah, I heard. Castiel put his foot down there, didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. 

“Cool. Let’s go for a drink, shall we? At a different bar than this one, obviously.” Michael laughed.

Dean laughed, too, but he was thinking about Sam and Lucifer.

“Schizophrenia used to be the go-to diagnosis for many mental illnesses, most notably DID,” Lucifer was saying. He’d taken one of his maze rooms and turned it into a small classroom. “How many times have you heard of schizophrenia as the multiple personality disorder?”

“A lot,” Sam said, biting into another cookie.

“Well, it’s not.” Lucifer wrote ‘DID’ and ‘Schizo’ on the white board with a red marker. “DID, or Dissociative Identity Disorder, is the multiple personalities.” Under ‘DID’ he wrote ‘Multiple Personalities’. “Schizophrenia and schizo-affective disorders are the hallucinations.” Under ‘Schizo’ he wrote ‘Halluc. & Delusions’.

Sam raised his hand.

Lucifer smirked. “You don’t need to raise your hand, we’re the only ones here.”

“Sorry. Force of habit,” Sam blushed, putting his hand down. “What’s the difference between schizophrenia and schizo-affective disorder?”

Lucifer erased the white board as Sam spoke, then turned back to him. “Glad you asked. Schizophrenia is, ‘I have hallucinations and/or delusions anytime for no apparent reason.’ Schizo-affective disorder is, ‘I only have hallucinations and/or delusions when I’m in a specific mood.’ Yes?”

“Yes,” Sam said confidently, writing it down in his notebook. “Okay, go on.”

“I’m going to talk about schizophrenia,” Lucifer said. “There are four classifications of it, which I’ll discuss next time. But right now, I want to talk about how schizophrenia is diagnosed. Do you know what the DSM is?”

“Yes,” Sam said again. “It’s the book thing that qualified people use to diagnose stuff.”

Lucifer smiled. “Well put,” he joked. “That’s right. Now before I go in, I want to make it clear that people with schizophrenia are not always dangerous, and it’s wrong to think of them that way. Some schizophrenics do have the voice in their head that says to kill people, and that is dangerous. But other schizophrenics have harmless ones. Like, I had a childhood friend who was schizophrenic. He wasn’t dangerous, and neither were his hallucinations. His most frequent hallucination was a cowboy named Joseph who rode a lawnmower instead of a horse.”

Sam laughed. “Really?”

“Yep,” Lucifer said. “And this friend wouldn’t even squish an ant. So schizophrenia does not always equal danger. The same goes for any mental disorder – even sociopathy. Got it?”

“Got it,” Sam said.

“Back to the DSM. The latest DSM is the DSM 5. Now, I’ll write on the board so you can copy it into your notes. Ready?”

Sam nodded. “Ready.”

Lucifer turned to the white board. “Section one of the criteria states that, for at least one month, the person being diagnosed must have at least two of the following at a certain severity: Delusions, hallucinations, disorganized speech, grossly disorganized-slash-catatonic behavior, negative symptoms such as diminished emotions.” He turned to Sam. “Negative symptoms are when something that is usually there is absent. Like the lack of emotion would be a negative symptom.”

“Got it,” Sam said.

Lucifer went on to explain the rest of the criterion for schizophrenia, occasionally clarifying terms for Sam. “We have ten minutes left for class,” he finally said. “So I’m going to pretend to be a patient, and you tell me whether I have schizophrenia or Dissociative Identity Disorder. Just to make sure you know the difference. Ready?”

Sam grinned. This sounded fun. “Ready.”

Lucifer sat down and looked to the door. “Oh, Martin! So kind of you to join us.”

Sam looked at the door, but no one was there. He realized the game had started and laughed.

Lucifer frowned at Sam. “Now, Sam, don’t laugh at Martin. I happen to think the latex disco suit he’s wearing is rather fitting. Come have a seat, Martin.”

“Schizophrenia,” Sam said.

Lucifer nodded and thought for a moment. Suddenly he slammed his hands on his desk, screamed, and started crying.

“What the fuck,” Sam said.

Lucifer looked at Sam through blurry eyes. “I can’t TAKE IT!” he screeched. “Tell them to go away. Can’t you hear them? CAN’T YOU HEAR THEM? GO AWAY!”

“Schizophrenia,” Sam yelled over Lucifer’s ramblings.

Lucifer stopped sobbing and stood up. “You know, one time last week this guy was hitting on me, and I was like, ‘Um, hello? I’m like, fourteen. Who the hell do you think you are?’ What a pervert, right, Sam?”

“DID,” Sam grinned.

Lucifer looked at Sam and laughed. “That’s so funny, Sam. I love hearing your stories.” He looked over at the corner. “Oh, she looks lonely. Should we go say hi to her?”

“Schizophrenia,” Sam said.

Lucifer adopted a British accent and said, “As the new King of England, I hereby sentence you to death for suggesting I have any sort of mental disorder.”

“DID,” Sam said.

Lucifer smiled. “Very good,” he said. “Game over. You got them all right.”

“I like how even though you showed me examples of the same disorders, every time you had a different reaction to having it. Like one, you didn’t notice, and one you had a mental breakdown.”

Lucifer beamed. “Well, yes, that’s how it works in real life, too. People won’t always react to it the same way. Life lesson.”

“I love it,” Sam said. “I think I learned more about psychology today than the entire school year combined. And I’m in an AP class.”

“Glad to hear,” Lucifer said. “Let’s make some lunch, and then I’ll teach you a little English class.”

“Cool,” Sam grinned.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's master plan revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are going to HATE Michael by the end of this chapter.

The DNA processing only took an hour, thanks to superheroes at the forensic lab. It only took another hour for the media to get ahold of the findings.

THE DEVIL’S IDENTITY: UNMASKED, headlines screamed across America. Dean read the Buzzfeed News version as he and Michael were on their way to the Heaven base.

“Known as ‘Nicholas Shurley’ until his legal name change in November 2005, Lucifer has a criminal record even as a civilian,” Dean read. “Your brother’s name was Nicholas?”

Michael nodded. “For a while, yes,” he said. “But Lucifer’s so much more fitting for scum like him.” His grip on the steering wheel tightened. “The public having proof of The Devil’s identity is a huge win. I’m so proud of you, Dean.”

“Thanks,” Dean said. “What was Lucifer’s criminal history?”

“Beats me,” Michael said. “It started after he ditched the family.”

“Ah,” Dean said. “We should look into that.”

“You can,” Michael said. “I’m not interested in my brother’s past affairs.”

“But it could help us find Sam,” Dean argued.

“That’s your agenda, not mine,” Michael reminded him. “I have other things to do.”

“Drop me off here, then,” Dean demanded. “I’m heading to the Stronghold.”

Michael shrugged. “Do what you will.” He slowed the aerocar to a stop.

Dean got out and dropped a few kilometers before flying in the direction of New York, toward the supervillain jail.

Sam sat through Lucifer’s English class, reading parts of the Odyssey and learning more about Greek mythology than he ever thought he would. When Lucifer ‘dismissed’ class, Sam went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

“Why did you give the public your identity?” Sam asked. He had learned about it over lunch, but only now had a chance to bring it up.

“It’s my punishment for killing those people,” Lucifer said. “Reconciliation for the families.”

Sam frowned. “Punishment?” he asked, and Lucifer nodded but didn’t elaborate. His face said ‘don’t ask.’ So Sam didn’t.

“You know, there’s more than four rooms in this place,” Lucifer said after a few moments of awkward silence. “You can go anywhere.”

“I think I’d get lost,” Sam said. “I’ll stick to kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, classroom.”

Lucifer smiled, amused. “Or maybe I should show you the map,” he said. “Each room has a painting. Press the picture frame a certain way and it’ll show you a map of the place. Complete with a You-Are-Here dot.” He showed Sam how on the Pollock painting.

“This place is huge,” Sam said. He pointed to one room. “Torture chamber?”

“That’s where I keep family photo albums,” Lucifer explained. “You can go anywhere you want. Just, if you decide to leave, I’d like it if you kept the location of Hell a secret. Hell as in my base.”

Sam laughed. “Of course,” he said. “I don’t see myself leaving, though.” He got off the bed. “Then I guess I’ll go explore. Into the jungle I go.”

Lucifer smiled. “Don’t go into the West Wing,” he joked.

Sam smiled and left the room. He turned right, then left, then left again, then left a third time, then right, then left, then right. He entered a room with a swimming pool in it and exited through a different way. He turned a few more times in various directions before ending up at a metal door with a keypad. Sam frowned and wondered what was in there, and what the code was. He tried 1-2-3-4 and was met with a glowing red ‘WRONG PASSWORD’ light. He tried 5-5-5-5 and was met with a ‘YOU’RE STILL WRONG’ message. Sam smiled and tried 0-0-0-0 and got a ‘DO YOU THINK I’M FUCKING STUPID?’ message. Sam laughed and tried a few more things for similar messages before it finally said ‘TIMED OUT. TRY AGAIN IN AN HOUR, DICKHEAD.’

Sam wandered around some more until he got bored and used a map to go back to the bedroom. He heard a voice that wasn’t Lucifer’s and stopped. It was Michael’s. Sam peered in and saw that Lucifer was talking to Michael on the painting. He retreated and just listened.

“Why not?” Michael huffed.

“Because I don’t fucking want to,” Lucifer said.

“I gave you orders,” Michel said. “Follow them.”

“I stopped following your orders a long time ago, Michael,” Lucifer snapped.

“But you started again because I have the power to destroy our home planet,” Michael said. “All your childhood friends… gone. Not that it would matter, since they’ve hated you since I turned them against you. Yet for some reason you value their lives. You’re so odd. Anyway, are you going to follow my orders or not?”

“You said to kidnap Sam,” Lucifer said. “I did that.”

“Yes, and now I say kill him,” Michael said lightly.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to,” Lucifer said. “I like him. He’s cool.”

“He is not cool,” Michael hissed. “He has no powers, making him useless to me. And Dean loves him too much, which makes Dean weak. He needs to go.”

“I am not killing Sam,” Lucifer said. “Go ahead and destroy our home planet. I like Sam. He’s staying.”

Michael made a tsk sound. “So stubborn. I should’ve just killed him myself. Maybe after Dean saves Sam, I’ll make Sam kill himself. Wouldn’t that be interesting? I’ll make him say you did things to him that he can’t live with.”

“You will do no such thing,” Lucifer said.

“Oh, I think I will,” Michael said. “I haven’t used my mind control in a while. It’ll be fun. Yes, I think I’ll do that. I’ll see you later, Lucifer. Have a wonderful night.”

The room went silent. Suddenly, Lucifer screamed. “SAM!”

Sam counted to three before popping in as brightly as he could. “Jeez, I was on my way. You didn’t have to yell,” he said.

Lucifer yanked open a drawer and pulled out a small piece of stone. “Get over here.”

Sam frowned. “Are you okay?” he asked, walking over to Lucifer.

The older man roughly grabbed Sam’s wrist and dragged him into the kitchen, where he pulled out a knife. “Don’t move,” he commanded.

“Luce?” Sam asked.

Lucifer slit Sam’s wrist and shoved the stone inside. Before Sam even registered the pain, Lucifer healed it over. “You will keep that stone in you at all times. Never, ever take it out under any circumstances. Do you understand me?”

Sam hesitated. “Does this have to do with Michael?” he asked softly.

Lucifer’s face softened. “How much did you hear?” he asked.

“Enough,” Sam said. “He wants you to kill me.”

“I won’t kill you,” Lucifer promised.

“Then Michael will do it himself,” Sam said, tears springing to his eyes. “He… he has mind control?”

Lucifer pulled Sam into a hug. “It doesn’t work on people who have powers or people with the stone marble on them,” he said. “What I just put in you is marble. He will not get you, I promise. I won’t let him.”

Sam hugged Lucifer back. “Please don’t,” he said. Tears left his eyes and ran down his cheeks. “I love you.”

Lucifer froze, then hugged Sam tighter. “Oh, thank the stars. I thought it was one-sided.”

Sam laughed despite his tears. “You love me too?” he asked hopefully.

“Sam, I’ve loved you since I pulled the glass out of your skin,” Lucifer said. “And my love’s only grown since.”

Sam pulled out of the hug. “Lucifer, I’m scared.”

“I have a plan,” Lucifer replied.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate Michael yet?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris here, making a special guest appearance because Garter won't write smut but wanted it in this story. I had to read all the previous chapters to see what was going on. I decided that pornographic smut wouldn't work here as well as sweet, first-time sex, so this is a bit different than the other smut fics I've done. Hope it's good anyway. Enjoy!

Questioning supervillains was a complete waste of time. Dean headed back to his home disheartened, only to find Castiel sitting on his couch eating a pizza.

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“I’m here, too,” a voice from the kitchen called. Gabriel came out with an even larger pizza.

“How did you get in my house?” Dean asked.

“I can manipulate metal,” Gabriel said proudly. “Locks are pointless.”

“Why are you in my house?” Dean asked.

“He has some troubling news,” Castiel said.

Gabriel nodded. “So I was in the candy shop, minding my own business, when I get a conference call from Michael and Luci. I knew something fishy was up, so I recorded it. I’m glad I did. See, Michael didn’t know Luci called me, and Luci called to warn me. Take a listen.”

He played a sound device, and Michael and Lucifer argued over killing Sam.

By the end, Dean was speechless. “No,” he said weakly. “That can’t be real.”

“I’m afraid it is,” Gabriel said. “But Lucifer called while Cassie and I were waiting for you, and he said he had a plan, and to expect a call later.”

“Why later?” Dean asked.

“Who knows?” Gabriel replied.

Lucifer and Sam finished setting up the plan in the room with the keypad. (The combination had turned out to be 3-8-2-5. The letters, Lucifer explained, spelled out ‘fuck’.) They returned to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

“Now we can call Gabriel back and give them the plan,” Lucifer said.  
“Not yet,” Sam said. “You said you loved me, and I haven’t even kissed you.”

Lucifer smiled a bit. “Do you want me to kiss you?” he asked.

Sam nodded shyly. “Yes, please.”

Lucifer held Sam by the small of his back and leaned in, capturing Sam’s lips gently with his own. Sam kissed back uncertainly until Lucifer pulled away. “You okay?” Lucifer asked cautiously.

“Yes,” Sam said. “I just… first kiss.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up. “That was your first?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said.

“Wow,” Lucifer said. “I guess you don’t know how to kiss at all, then.”

Sam shook his head, a bit embarrassed.

Lucifer smiled. “Well, I’m your teacher now, aren’t I? I guess I have to teach you how.” He leaned in again and kissed Sam, sucking a little on his bottom lip. Lucifer adjusted himself so he was closer to Sam and ran his tongue against the younger man’s lips with a small amount of force so Sam parted them.

Sam noticed for the first time that Lucifer’s tongue was forked, but that was pretty much the only coherent thought he could make as he tried to reciprocate what Lucifer was giving him. How was he supposed to use tongue if Lucifer’s tongue was already in his mouth?

Lucifer sensed the hesitation and pulled back. “Was that okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I just have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing,” Sam said.

“Just enjoy it,” Lucifer said. “Close your eyes and go with the flow.”

“Easier said than done,” Sam said.

“It won’t be if I do my job right,” Lucifer replied, leaning in again.

This time, as Lucifer’s tongue entered his mouth, he let it explore and poke around, trying not to think too much. Lucifer retracted his tongue and sucked on Sam’s lip again. He gave it a small bite, and Sam could not stop the sound that came up from the back of his throat. His eyes widened, afraid he’d done something wrong, but Lucifer only laughed against his lips and slipped his hand up the back of Sam’s shirt to rub his back.

Sam pushed his lips against Lucifer’s more, trying to silently tell him to keep going. Lucifer accepted the invitation and bit on Sam’s lip again, causing Sam to moan again and feel pressure in his groin.

Lucifer pulled back. “How far do you want to go?” he asked quietly.

“I… don’t know,” Sam replied.

“It’s up to you,” Lucifer said. “You know what your limits are. Make sure you tell me.”

Sam nodded. “I’m not at my limit,” he said.

Lucifer nodded. “Where am I allowed to touch?”

A shiver went down Sam’s spine. “Anywhere,” he said.

Lucifer nodded again. “If you change your mind or don’t like something, tell me right away. Promise?”

“Promise,” Sam agreed. His dick was starting to hurt in his pants, and it only worsened when he saw the bulge in Lucifer’s jeans.

Lucifer noticed, too. “This might be easier without clothes,” he said.

“Gee, what makes you think that?” Sam asked, already peeling his shirt off.

“Okay, then,” Lucifer laughed, undressing. Once they were both unclothed, he said, “What would you like me to do?”

“Whatever the hell you want,” Sam said. “You’re the one who knows what he’s doing.”

“You’re the one who knows what makes Sam feel good,” Lucifer replied.

Sam blushed. “That’s embarrassing to say out loud,” he said.

Lucifer laughed. “Kid, you’re already naked in front on me. It doesn’t get much more embarrassing than that.”

“True, true,” Sam said. “Okay. Uh, I honestly don’t know what I like. What do you like? Just do that.”

Lucifer’s eyes danced. “I’d like to hear you beg,” he said.

Sam blushed deeper. “I wouldn’t know how.”

“Then let’s start slow,” Lucifer replied. He turned around so he was basically sitting in Sam’s lap and started to grind backwards into him.

Sam gasped and clenched his hands around the sheets. “Oh my God,” he said.

Lucifer sped up and began to grind harder, pleased when he felt Sam’s pre-come against his skin. “You like?” he asked, though he could already guess the answer.

“Mm,” Sam replied. He bucked his hips up against Lucifer. “This isn’t enough,” he complained.

Lucifer flipped around, pushed the younger man down, and put his lips to Sam’s neck, sucking hard. His hand snaked down to wrap itself around Sam’s dick, and he moved it in time to a made-up rhythm in his head.

Sam cried out, and it was half Lucifer’s name, half wordless moan. It went straight to Lucifer’s dick, and he hummed against Sam’s skin and sped up his hand.

And then he stopped, and Sam whined. Lucifer licked a finger and positioned it right outside Sam’s ass. “Is this okay?” he asked.

“Yes,” Sam breathed. His eyes squeezed shut as his entrance was breached, and it felt like his rectum was on fire for a moment.

“I probably should’ve used actual lube,” Lucifer said remorsefully. “Hurt you less.”

“I don’t care,” Sam choked out. “I like it.”

Lucifer smiled. “Kinky little shit,” he said, moving his finger in and out slowly.

Sam moaned and tilted his head back, moving on his own. Lucifer stopped moving and watched Sam fuck himself on Lucifer’s finger for a moment. Then Sam opened his eyes. “Keep moving, damn it,” Sam said, and Lucifer laughed.

“Sorry. Just enjoying the view,” he teased, and he curled his finger. Sam groaned and closed his eyes again.

“Add another,” he ordered. “I want more.”

“You’re not horny at all,” Lucifer said sarcastically, but he did as Sam asked and added a second finger.

Sam gasped, and a tear slipped out of his left eye. “This feels so good,” he said.

“Wait until it’s my dick, then,” Lucifer said, and Sam’s eyes snapped open.

“Yes,” Sam said. “I want that.” Lucifer laughed, and Sam frowned. “Right now,” he added. “Please.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Positive,” Sam said. “Split me open, I don’t care.”

Lucifer grabbed a condom from the drawers and slipped it on. “Let me actually use lube for this part,” he said. “It’s in the bathroom.”

“Hurry,” Sam whined.

Lucifer went into the bathroom and found the lube. When he came out, Sam was fucking himself on three of his own fingers. “Sam,” Lucifer said.

“You took too long,” Sam accused. He removed his fingers and looked up at Lucifer with doe eyes. “Get inside me. I wanna feel you in me, want you to make me come all over.”

“You said you couldn’t beg,” Lucifer grinned, lubing himself up and positioning himself outside Sam’s hole.

“I can’t beg,” Sam maintained, and Lucifer laughed.

He pushed himself inside Sam slowly, a moan escaping his own lips as the pressure around his dick increased. “Fuck, Sam,” he said.

“That’s the idea,” Sam responded impatiently.

Lucifer chuckled again and began to pump himself in and out of Sam slowly.

“Stop,” Sam said suddenly, and Lucifer pulled out.

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked.

Sam sat up. “You’re too fucking slow, that’s what’s wrong,” he said. “I’ll do it myself. Get on your back.”

“Sam,” Lucifer started.

“On your back,” Sam ordered, and Lucifer flipped onto his back.

Sam positioned himself above Lucifer’s dick and sank down on it far faster than what was probably healthy. He stayed there a moment, clenching around Lucifer, and then he began to bounce.

Lucifer put his hands on Sam’s hips to make sure he didn’t fall. He moaned and arched his back.

“This – is – much – better,” Sam half-said, half-moaned. “I think I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, then,” Lucifer managed.

Sam did. He came all over Lucifer’s chest, and the sensation against his skin had Lucifer coming too. For a few minutes, they sat there, panting, before Sam slowly detached himself from Lucifer’s dick and collapsed beside him.

“That felt so fucking good,” Sam said.

“Yes, it did,” Lucifer replied.

“I’m tired,” Sam said.

“Then sleep. I’ll tell the others the plan, and tomorrow we’ll see if you can walk.”

“I love you so much,” Sam said, already dozing off.

Lucifer smiled. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work here is done. Time for me to go. Bye, guys!
> 
> -Chris


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay, this is the last chapter I post today.

Gabriel arrived in Hell exactly at the time he said he would. “I’m here,” he called into the maze.

“Straight back, make a right when you see the bowling alley,” Lucifer’s voice called.

Gabriel followed the path he was told and met up with Sam and Lucifer in the metal room. “Hey, Luci. Hello, Sam, nice to meet you. Who stole your clothes?”

“Nice to meet you too,” Sam said. He was shirtless, and Lucifer was just finishing the bloody makeup on him.

“You’ve got something on your face,” Gabriel grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Keep still,” Lucifer commanded. “The packet has to be positioned perfectly.”

“If Michael gets too close, won’t he realize this is all fake?” Sam asked.

“The blood isn’t fake,” Lucifer said. “It’s just not yours.”

“Wait, what?” Sam turned to look at him.

“Stay still,” Lucifer growled.

Sam put his head back into position and side-eyed Gabriel. “I’m counting on you,” he said.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing,” Gabriel said.

Lucifer nodded. “I trust Gabe.”

Sam breathed out. “My cheek itches.”

“Too bad,” Lucifer said.

“Are those hickeys real?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes,” Lucifer said.

“Dean’s gonna be pissed.”

Lucifer huffed. “Sam started it.”

Sam laughed a bit. “It’s true, I did.” He looked at Gabriel. “Do you know how many pieces of wire are around my leg?”

“A lot,” Gabriel guessed.

“Showtime, boys,” Lucifer said. He touched Gabriel’s shoulder, making him invisible, and hooked up a fake machine to Sam. He called Michael.

While Dean on the other end pretended to be shocked that Michael had Lucifer’s number and didn’t tell him, Michael let out an annoyed huff and asked, “What the hell do you want, Lucifer?”

In the corner, an invisible Gabriel made the machine thump as if it were doing something.

“What is that?” Michael asked. “Are you running experiments on Sam?”

“Sam!” Dean cried. Sam gave no indication that he had heard.

“I’m giving him superpowers,” Lucifer said. Which was impossible, you couldn’t just _give_ someone powers, but Michael didn’t need to know that. “I’m creating my own army. Like you have.”

“Army?” Dean asked, confused. “Michael, what is he talking about?”

“Sam,” Lucifer barked. Sam’s head snapped up. “Progress?”

“One hundred,” Sam replied.

“Good. Take those wires off and test the wall’s strength.”

Sam ripped the visible wires off of himself and ran at full speed into the wall, trusting Gabriel.

Gabriel did not fail him. He bent the metal wall to make it look like Sam had dented it, and he used the metal on Sam’s legs to control his acceleration so he didn’t get hurt.

From Michael’s end, though, it looked like Sam had just headbutted a dent in a fucking titanium wall.

“What the fuck,” Michael gasped.

“S-Sam?” Dean asked, his voice quivering.

“Objective, Sam?” Lucifer asked with a wicked grin.

Sam tilted his head. “Destroy.”

“You know what to do, then,” Lucifer said, and Sam brushed past him (so did Gabriel) to go outside.

“What the fuck is going on? Lucifer!” Michael cried.

“Sammy’s going to break into the Stronghold and free all the villains you’ve locked away,” Lucifer purred. “And then, we’re coming for you.” He followed Sam outside, where it looked like the younger man flew into the sky. (Really, Gabriel was carrying him.) Lucifer took off after them.

Michael looked visibly disturbed. “You can’t do this,” he said. He turned to Dean. “Dean. Assemble the Angels.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean nodded, and disappeared. Not to gather the Angels, though, but to lower the defense system on the Base.

Meanwhile, Castiel had just gone over the plan one more time with the Stronghold villains. In return for their cooperation, they would get freedom and their name cleared. And Michael behind bars, if all went well. The villains would also get a public apology from the Hunter and the Seraphim.

“They’re here,” Castiel said, sensing the birds outside flock to the sky. “Are you all ready?”

“We’ve been ready since the Archangel left us to rot here,” Crowley said.

Castiel hid in a corner while Sam entered the Stronghold, Lucifer in tow. Sam held out his hand, and (thanks to Gabriel) all the power-repressing cuffs dropped from the villains’ hands. Chaos ensued as the villains used their various powers to open the cells.

Thanks to Dean lowering the defense, the villains easily entered the Base. By this point, Michael had figured out what was happening (for the most part) and had locked himself in his office.

Not that the locks did any good against Invisible Gabriel.

Michael gasped as Sam came near. “No,” he said. “You aren’t… you can’t… you don’t have powers,” he said. His eyes glowed, and Sam felt a suggestion in the back of his mind: _Stop walking._ But it was just a suggestion, thanks to the marble. Still, Sam stopped dead in his tracks.

Gabriel went behind them and turned on Michael’s painting to broadcast one-way to the entire city.

Michael grinned wolfishly. “I knew it,” he said. “It’s all a trick. You think I’m stupid? Does Lucifer think I’m stupid? No, he’s the foolish one. Sending you in here, powerless, when all I have to do is merely think about it and you’d be dead.

Sam pretended to look terrified. “You wouldn’t,” he said softly. “Lucifer’s the bad guy. You’re the good guy, you wouldn’t.”

Michael laughed. “You’re just as stupid as him! Lucifer’s only been doing what I’ve told him to do. Until now, when he thought he could outsmart me.” He shook his head and slid a gun over to Sam. “Pick it up.”

“No,” Sam said.

Michael’s eyes glowed. “Pick it up.”

Sam consciously took the gun up in his hands, pretending it was an automatic reaction. “How… how are you doing this?” he asked, sounding scared and small.

“Most don’t know this, but I have the gift of mind control,” Michael beamed. “It works on all non-powered people. How do you think I’ve been able to control America for so long?”

“You’re a monster,” Sam whispered.

“No,” Michael said. “I’m a god.” His eyes glowed. “Put the gun to your chin.”

Sam did as he was told. Tears streamed down his face. “Please,” he whispered. “Please, Michael, don’t do this. Why would you do this?”

“Why?” Michael repeated. “Because you can’t have good without evil. And too many villains are idiots. So I had to create my own. With Lucifer around, people have a reason to trust me.”

“Please don’t kill me,” Sam said.

“I’m not killing you,” Michael said lightly. “You’re killing yourself. Pull the trigger,” he said, eyes glowing once more.

And Sam did as he was told, thinking, _Please Gabriel, please Gabriel, please Gabriel…_

The gun jammed.

Michael frowned. “It’s never done that before,” he said, unaware that it was the invisible man behind him who was manipulating the murderous piece of metal.

Gabriel and Sam were stalling, they had to keep Michael in there as long as possible. Sam kept the gun against his chin and awaited the order to try again.

It never came. Instead, Michael set the room on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cliche, I know, with the whole broadcast-to-the-city thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who fuckin lied about not posting another chapter??? ME!
> 
> It's the last chapter, so I figure why not.

Michael flew from the window, leaving the Base to burn.

Sam was quickly backed into a corner by the flames. “Gabriel?” he called.

“I can’t get to you,” Gabriel said, sounding panicked.

“Can you get out?”

“Yes, but-”

“Go,” Sam said. “Go!”

“But,” Gabriel started.

The smoke became too much at Sam’s level, and he dropped to his knees. “Get out!” he yelled, covering his nose and mouth with his shirt. It was getting unbearably hot.

“I’ll get help,” Gabriel said, and he flew out the window.

Castiel came up to the window a few moments later, spraying water into the room from his hands. It was enough to keep the flames from reaching Sam, but not enough to put out the existing fire. And the smoke was still a problem. Sam coughed violently.

The door opened, and a figure ran into the flames toward Sam. It was Lucifer. “Sam,” Lucifer yelled. He wasn’t affected by the fire because he had fire powers himself. “Sam, I’m going to get you out.”

“How?” Sam asked, dizzy from the lack of oxygen. “I’m not fireproof.”

“I’m running out of energy,” Castiel called. “Hurry up!”

“Just walk into my arms and we’ll walk through the fire,” Lucifer said. “Come on.”

“I can’t,” Sam said. “I’m scared!”

“If you don’t, you are going to die,” Lucifer told him. “Please come here!”

“I’m too scared!” Sam yelled. He was crying now.

“I’m scared too, because you won’t come here,” Lucifer yelled back. “Please. You jumped into fire before, when we met at the bank.”

“That was to save someone else,” Sam said. “I can’t.”

“Hurry!” Castiel urged.

“Then save me,” Lucifer said. “Save me.”

“You don’t need saving from the fire,” Sam said.

“Not from the fire, Sam. Save me from a life without you. Even if we beat Michael, I won’t be able to be happy unless you’re celebrating by my side. You’ve done so much for me, Sam. Do this one more thing for me, and I promise I will give you the world if you’ll let me. Please don’t die here, Sam. I can forgive myself for the things I’ve done for Michael, but I will never forgive myself if you die here.”

“I’m scared!” Sam said.

“Just trust me!” Lucifer said, desperation lacing his voice. “Please!”

“I trust you,” Sam yelled, and he closed his eyes and plunged himself into the fire.

It was hot for a moment, but Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam and threw the both of them out the window. Lucifer descended slowly to the ground and released Sam, and it was clear that both of them had been crying. Castiel came down a moment later.

Sam was still shaking, and he refused to let go of Lucifer. “What now?” he mumbled.

“Now we need to find Michael,” Lucifer said. “But first, we should check to make sure everyone is okay.”

Dean rushed over to Sam. “Sammy,” he cried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sam said, “thanks to Lucifer.”

A man rushed up to them. “Please help,” he said. “The Archangel is forcing people to commit suicide. You need to stop him!” 

Sam growled. “What a coward he is,” he said.

Crowley, the apparent leader of the Stronghold villains, touched Lucifer’s shoulder. “You established people need to go stop the Archangel. We will take care of putting out the fire,” he said, nodding at all the villains. “We’ll make sure any surviving Angel gets detained, too.”

“I’m counting on you,” Lucifer nodded. He touched Gabriel to turn him visible again. “Alright. Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, and Sam, come with me.”

“Why me?” Sam asked. “Shouldn’t I be someplace safe? I almost just died.”

“We need you, Sam,” Lucifer said. “I need you.”

“I don’t have any powers,” Sam said. “I can’t help.”

“Quit telling yourself that,” Lucifer scowled. “You’re coming, whether you like it or not. Sorry to burst your bubble, but you are very useful.”

“I don’t see how,” Sam said, but he nodded.

“Get on my back,” Lucifer said. “We’re all flying.” He turned to the man who had come for help. “Where is the Archangel?”

“He’s at the Golden Gate Bridge in California, according to the news,” the man said.

Lucifer nodded, and he and the heroes took off into the sky.

Michael was at the Golden Gate Bridge, using his powers to force dozens of people to line up at the edge of the bridge, looming above the churning water. He walked down the line of people like it was the military.

He stopped in front of a crying woman. “You,” he said.

“No, please,” the woman pleaded. “Please, don’t.”

Michael’s eyes glowed. “Jump,” he commanded.

The woman leapt off the bridge.

Castiel was quicker. He raised the water into a soft slide so the woman didn’t hit the surface hard. He then created a current to bring the woman to shore.

Michael gritted his teeth. “Ah, the heroes have come to play, have we?” he asked. “Here to ruin my fun?”

“Stop what you’re doing, Michael,” Lucifer said. “These people are innocent. They don’t need to get hurt.”

“The people you killed at the bar were innocent,” Michael shot back. “I didn’t even tell you to kill them. That was all you.”

“And I regret it,” Lucifer said.

While the two older brothers were engaged in conversation, Gabriel, Castiel, and Dean began getting people off the bridge.

“You could have prevented all these deaths by killing Sam,” Michael said.

“I could have prevented even more deaths by never listening to you, Michael. But I can’t change the past. I can change the future. I’m going to prevent more deaths by killing you.”

“Kill me?” Michael laughed. “Oh, please, Lucifer. You wouldn’t kill me.”

“Watch me,” Lucifer said, and he dove at Michael.

Michael leapt out of the way and grabbed Sam’s shirt, pulling him off of Lucifer’s back.

“Sam!” Lucifer cried.

Michael picked Sam up and flew into the air. “Let’s see if Sam can fly, hm?” he said.

“No!” Lucifer screamed, diving toward Michael again. Michael dropped Sam.

Lucifer barely caught him, but in doing so Michael managed to get three people to jump off the bridge.

“I can do this all day,” Michael called.

“I have an idea,” Sam whispered to Lucifer. He started to take off the metal bands on his legs. “Get me to Gabriel.”

“Sure thing,” Lucifer said, and he passed Sam on to his younger brother.

“What’re we doing, chief?” Gabriel asked. Sam briefly explained his idea, and Gabriel grinned. “Got it.” He dive-bombed at Michael, who pulled Sam off again.

“You don’t learn, do you?” Michael laughed. Sam slipped the bands onto Michael. “Let’s see who catches you this time.”

It was Gabriel, because he expected it. He caught Sam, passed him to Lucifer, and whispered something to Dean.

Castiel got the last person off the bridge.

Gabriel controlled the metal on Michael to fuse it to the metal of the bridge, rendering him stuck for the moment. It would only take a moment to undo the band, but before Michael could, Dean used his electricity to shoot thunderbolts at the bridge.

Metal is a very good conductor of electricity.

Michael screamed and struggled to get the band off. When he did, he dropped into the water below.

Water is also a good conductor of electricity.

Castiel formed a whirlpool around Michael, trapping him in Dean’s electric vortex. “If you don’t get electrocuted to death,” Castiel said cheerfully, “I can always drown you.”

Michael screamed and spluttered until he couldn’t anymore, and he disappeared below the water’s surface, lifeless.

The heroes, Sam, and Lucifer-the-not-villain returned to the city to be greeted by tabloids and paparazzi. Lucifer’s status as a villain was revoked, and Sam was given he title of Honorary Superhero. Everyone from the Stronghold was given a clean slate. Dean, Castiel, and Lucifer formed their own superhero team called the Fallen Angels, and Gabriel went back to his candy shop, which he manned with Sam. Lucifer’s Hell turned into the Fallen Angel base, and a new tunnel was dug to connect to the candy shop. At one point Dean got lost in Hell for a full twenty-four hours, but he eventually got used to it.

Michael’s body was found by a few fishermen, and he was cremated in fire. An ironic way for him to go that Lucifer insisted on.

Sam couldn’t even imagine being so depressed anymore now that he had Lucifer. Sure, he had bad days sometimes, but they were never as bad as they were before. Lucifer loved him for who he was. And Sam loved him back.

They were an odd but sweet couple. The powerless superhero and the not-villain. It didn’t seem very black-and-white.

But then again, the world never was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the story. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2AM and I find the term "friendly neighborhood Satan" hilarious, thanks very much.


End file.
